runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan talk:Elven Elite
This is where to discuss the Elven Elite if you dont want to use my clan chat. This will be our "Private Forums" for now. ' If you would like to join place your name and a bit of information about your character. I will respond to your application as soon as possible. On a side note: '''Do not be offended if you are placed as an enlisted/elven lower. These rankings represent the squad members of our clan, while the officers represent the leaders. There will be an enlisted/officer ration of about 3-1. Without the lower anks, the officers have no one to lead. As the clan grows larger, more officers are needed, and that is when I give promotions. (Anonymous message moved) 'Applications' ''Member Applications * Hereticrng (Accepted) Free player Applications * Elffy13 (Accepted) * Btzkillerv (Accepted) re:clan is it members only? if so then i cant join, i couldnt see anyone on the clan when i was there Btzkillerv 19:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) (lvl 53) :I'm sorry, it's members only. Add me on friends, though, and I can help you with free play stuff. NightElfArcher 20:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher ::Now you can join. It's also free-players now. 02:47, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher I have reformatted the rankings to be more definite of the priorety system that this clan has. I'm not logged on right now since I don't have time, but do not change it back to what it once was. 04:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher Application Name: Hereticrng Combat: 75 (64 Attack, 65 Strength, 45 Defence, 69 Range, 48 Mage Training, 43 Prayer, 65 Hitpoints, 1 Summoning) (Berserker Pure Other Acheivements and Notes: Completed Monkey Madness, will be 60 Mage soon (And doing Barrows with Ancients), Very Friendly and Talkative, Usually willing to help with most things, I like things very organised and if needed: serious, I enjoy team based minigames and events, including Clan Wars, God Wars, Fight Pits, and other similar activities. I can be kind of a jerk when it comes to incorrect grammar and obvious questions but I'm working on it. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There, that should make this process easy. I added the last bit because I wanted you to know I was someone real and not hiding behind a fake image. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hopefully, Your New Member, Hereticrng Hereticrng, you have been accepted. I hope you will feel right at hoem with the clans other members. I will add you to the list as soon as possible. For now, try recruiting other members. I will tell you when you can recruit non-members. In response to my buddy from Scapers, I am thinking of making a seperate sub clan for non-members. You and BTZkillerv will be eligable to join. 01:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher application name:Btzkillerv lvl:55 (soon to be 56) stats: attack, strenth and defence levels are all 47, hitpoints 45, magic 33, prayer 23, range 18. non-member since no one is joining my clan (maybe the requirements are too severe) i am applying to join your clan, i recented wasted my 300k for rune armour set which i cant make myself (i always wear iron and steel before, since i can make em) and green d'hide, i am also in pocession of wizard robes and a staff. other archivements: all free quests finished, i know strategies for fighting people as a clan. i have level 56 cooking and fishing. ---- How did you waste 300k? You didn't use the GE? I would recomend doing market research before buying bulk items. Anyways, you have been accepted. Don't be offemded with your low rank since, well, we barely have anymembers, and it would't feel right to have 5 generals and no enlisted. NightElfArcher 21:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher ---- Events discussion When we have about 12 members, what do you guys think of God Warsing? Application lvl:82 65 atck 68 str (almost 69) 62 def 63 hp 52 pray 48 mage 40 rage. I am a member. I have a whip in bank which i should be able to use soon. I am currently wearing: d skirt, d scimmy, d med, str amulet, d boots, combat bracelet, g body, rune defender, ring of wealth. Thanks for your time, --Ian G R 19:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC).(1 space between Ian and G, 2 between G and R) ---- Application Name: Tigertry Combat: 103 76 Attack, 84 Strength, 78 Defence, 70 RangeTraining, 66 Mage, 55 Prayer, 81 Hitpoints, 41 Summoning) (Other Acheivements and Notes: Completed Monkey Madness, Desert Treasure, Amiable, easy-going, will help in just about everything, Enjoy Clan Wars, God Wars, Fight Pits, Castle Wars, etc, 71 mining, and I have 11 mil, with a whip, dragon stuff(d platelegs, scimmy, baxe, ddp, etc)20:16, October 30 2008 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- why am i a trainee with no rank? you should at least rank me as a recruit! 14:49, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Application Name:Warrior Z676 Combat Stats: Attack 56 , strengh 54 , defense 51 , hitpoint 51 , prayer 43 , magic 67 , ranged 45. Combat lvl 69 Equipment:Rune full helm and 2h , mithril platebody and platelegs , boots of lightness , strengh amulet snd explorer ring 3 (or ring of wealth) Well , I want to join the clan because is a good one , and is about elves. I will be loyal , helpful , a good member , etc. My highest skill is mining (69) and my favorite skill is smithing (68) and I am member. Sorry if this is very childish. Waiting for response Warrior Z676 (A.K.A Warrior Z) Application ***UPDATED***changed to a membership status Name: t0m3y492 combat: level 68(melee mainly) Achievements and notes: level 69 woodcutting, 60 attack level, I have a total level of 799, MEMBER! been trying to get more money(I only have about 1425K, as well as a Top Hat), I have over 60 QPs, and I have a website dedicated for f2p money making, rsf2pmmg.wordpress.com if you want to check it out, there it has an old levels list(i need to update that), and lost 600K in one death because I wasn't paying attention, and so I lost my rune full helm(g) to a graverobber. Thank you. Apllication Name:Dr.Death1000 Combat level:80 Attack:66, Strength:67, Defense:60,I am nice I love playing mini games:clan wars(safe) barbarian assault and other team based minigames.But im not so interested in god wars, bounty hunter,etc because I have not the chance to die with stuff on.Ill show up to all meeting. Helpfull and i dont use correct grammar on .r.s. I have 91 quest points. I am p2p and i have 19k only because of my armor.But im working with some lvl 2 and 3 clues for some extra cash.Other levels are: Mining:60, Range:50(I dont like range so dont make me be a ranger please.),Mage:49,HP:65 I am able to enter warriors guild.I also enjoy attacking, instead of defending. Thanks for your time. .P.S. I dont know all the "cool" stuff to wear I just wear what i can get that will help me kill green and red dragons. Dr.death1000 15:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Application Name: Prince_Riko (member) Level: 47 Combat Skills: Hitpoints: 43, Attack: 38, Strength: 35, Defense: 32, Magic: 52, Ranged: 5 (D=), and Prayer: 22 I haven't really been very social in Runescape, so I wanted to check out your clan and see what you guys are about. I don't really play minigames or anything, but I always like to try out new things. My highest skill is Fishing: 66. I'm not all that serious, I hate spammers and don't really like bad grammar. 16:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Prince_Riko Application. Username: Jo Kick Alss. Combat level: 101. Former member, I have all skills except summoning on the leaderboards. Attack/Defense/Strength is 82. Magic is 74, Ranged is 64. Haven't played runescape in forever, trying to get back into it, thought maybe joining a clan would help :D application Name:Erwtsnert highest skills: Combat lvl:68Attack 61 mining 61 cooking 59 strength 55 fishing 52 and defence 51 total level 686, currently i'm a member(only 19 days left:S) and just started with Runescape(3 weeks),i have played it before(when i was 8 years old :P) and i always have goals that are way too high(99 cooking in 1 week:P) currently i have 1,5 mil let me know when i'm accepted(or not)